


Always a Liar

by AriesOnMars



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brother.”</p>
<p>It was a plea, soft yet firm, and Loki could hear what it meant.</p>
<p>“I am not your brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Liar

“Brother.”

It was a plea, soft yet firm, and Loki could hear what it meant. It meant to bring him home, to the palace. It meant to take him before Odin again. It meant to pull him back to a life he hated, if only now because he knew why it always felt like he didn’t belong. 

“I am not your brother,” the trickster bit back and turned to leave Thor behind. He wouldn’t let himself be dragged back into that life. It wasn’t even his, he wasn’t supposed to have it.

He goes still when arms wrap around his chest. He doesn’t know if Thor meant it to be so confining, but his arms are pinned down and unless he uses magic he won’t be able to get away from the thunder god. Thor was always bigger than him. He always flaunted it, too.

“You are my brother in all the ways that matter.”

Loki is held tighter at the words, pressed back into the armor on Thor’s chest and he can feel his brother’s cheek resting on the back of head. The words are sickeningly raw and… honest. And, when faced with that honesty, Loki doesn’t know what to do. His only consolation is that Thor can’t see his face. He tries to bite back the reaction, but he can’t, and his breath hitches as tears start to drip down.

In that moment he knows he _does_ want that. He wants to come home with his brother, and he wants to take his meals with his family again. He wants to spend days lounging in front of the fire in the library with a stack of books that Thor is both amazed and adorably horrified he can read all before the next meal. He wants to go to the stables and race his steed against his brother’s. He wants to watch the warriors train, and he wants to play innocent tricks on the guards when they abandon their post for whatever minor reason. He wants to be prince again, because even if Thor’s seated in the throne he can still stand behind it and whisper his rulings into his brother’s ear when Thor can’t think of anything himself.

“Are you crying, brother?”

It’s barely a whisper, but it breaks Loki out of his thoughts.

“No,” he keeps his voice still, nothing but coldness, and there’s no whimpering that would give him away, “I am laughing at you.”


End file.
